


i'd walk a thousand miles

by writeyourownstory



Series: 1917 Domestic AU [2]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blink and you might miss it smut, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, References To Sunshine On Leith, Tom's POV, an excuse to write Will singing, cuteness, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownstory/pseuds/writeyourownstory
Summary: Will has a habit of singing to himself when he's alone. Sometimes it's nothing more than humming. Most of the time it's soft and lilting. Will wasn't one for belting out lyrics like Tom was, and he never sang in front of anyone if he could help it, always too embarrassed. Tom has no idea why—his voice was absolutely gorgeous.Tom leans himself on the doorjamb and listens, trying to pick out the song over the noise of the kitchen.“I'm on my way from misery to happiness today, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh..."Tom tries to hold in a snort.(Or, 5 times Tom catches Will singing to himself, and the 1 time Will sings to him.)
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Leslie (mentioned), Lauri (1917)/Steph (Pride) (mentioned), Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: 1917 Domestic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703515
Comments: 18
Kudos: 64





	i'd walk a thousand miles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of my Domestic AU series for 1917! Where Tom is alive and things are set in modern day. After reading so many beautiful stories in this fandom, I was inspired to write a fanfic for the first time in 5 years. I couldn't let this concept go so it grew into this 6400 word monstrosity that my brain spit out in 4 days. It's just as silly as you might think.
> 
> Be warned—there is a lot of tooth-rotting fluff and tender moments in this shit. I think we all need a little bit of fluff right about now, seeing as the world has lost it's freaking mind at the moment.
> 
> Also, is this just an excuse to have Will singing The Proclaimers hits as a tribute to Sunshine on Leith? Yes. Yes, it is. George Mackay is a great singer, fight me on it.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed - unless you count Microsoft Word second-guessing my every word choice.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from “I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles)” by The Proclaimers

_1_.

Tom is warm when he wakes up—deliciously so.

He can feel the sun on his back from the open curtains and the soft sheets of their bed cocooning him. He feels no rush to get moving; it's his and Will's Sunday off, so they have the whole day to themselves. Speaking of—Tom throws out an arm, finding Will's side of the bed empty and cold, and sighs. Will has always been an early riser. He likes to go running before 6 like an insane person. With a frustrated groan, Tom grabs his boyfriend's pillow and buries his face in it, inhaling the scent he loves so much, uniquely Will. He sighs contently. Will can have his early morning. Tom is staying exactly where he belongs—in their nice, warm, soft bed.

His plans to laze about all day die a swift death when the smell of food has Tom's stomach rumbling so loudly, he has no choice but to rouse himself. Will is a fantastic cook and Tom is never one to pass up a hot meal. With a mumbled curse, he extracts himself from the warm sheets. He throws on a pair of boxers and one of Will's shirts, which falls around his thighs, and stumbles his way to the kitchen. Their flat isn't very big—two bedroom, one bath, a living area, and small kitchen—so it doesn't take him long to reach the smell of food. He stops in his tracks when he reaches the entrance and sees his boyfriend.

Will is standing at the stove in nothing but a pair of running shorts and a frilly apron that his sister jokingly gifted him as a housewarming present. His hair is windswept, sticking up all over the place. He's bent over slightly because the bloke's too tall for his own good, and his broad, pale back is in full view. He doesn't seem to have noticed Tom, yet, too focused on his task. The picture itself painted a lovely image, but it’s not what has Tom smiling fondly.

Will has a habit of singing to himself when he's alone. Sometimes it's nothing more than humming. Most of the time it's soft and lilting. Will wasn't one for belting out lyrics like Tom was, and he never sang in front of anyone if he could help it, always too embarrassed. Tom has no idea why—his voice was absolutely gorgeous.

Tom leans himself on the doorjamb and listens, trying to pick out the song over the noise of the kitchen.

“ _I'm on my way from misery to happiness today, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh_..."

Tom tries to hold in a snort. He was not going to ruin this. It’s not often he can catch his very observant boyfriend unawares. He’s going to enjoy the show.

To Tom’s delight, Will starts shimmying a bit as he transfers some food to a plate.

" _I'm on my wa-ay, from misery to happiness today, uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, uh huuuh…_ ”

God, his boyfriend was such a dork. The Proclaimers, really? Will must have gotten into one of his old records from uni when Tom wasn’t looking. His taste in music has always been eclectic, but this was ridiculous.

Still, Will could put those blokes to shame.

Will is still swaying his hips as he continues with the song, “ _I'm on my way to what I want from this world, and years from now you'll make it to the next world…_ ”

The toaster pops and as Will is reaching for it, he notices Tom in the doorway and abruptly stops singing, leaving Tom mildly disappointed.

“How long have you been standing there?” He asks, the tips of his ears red. Tom wants to laugh but bites it back.

“Longer than you’d like,” Tom replies with a grin. He moves closer and wraps his arms around the taller man. “But don’t stop on my account. I was quite enjoying it.”

Will huffs and rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he says, without heat. He leans down and gives Tom a kiss good morning, which the younger man receives gladly.

Will pulls back too soon and Tom whines at the loss. Will chuckles.

“Put the kettle on,” he instructs Tom, turning back to the stove to finish breakfast. Tom sighs dramatically but does as he’s told. He does get a good smack on Will’s ass on his way by, though, and cackles as the man tries to hit him back with the spatula. This day was already looking spectacular.

_2._

Tom sometimes catches Will singing while he’s in the shower.

Not while Tom is at home, of course. It’s only when Tom has gotten off from work early and makes it home after Will has already gotten in. Will likes to take a shower after work to relax, and usually he’s done long before Tom is home. But sometimes Tom gets lucky.

It’s Monday, and Tom is able to get home at a decent time. He hears the shower running as soon as he’s in. He also hears Will’s voice, singing a little louder than usual. Poor man thinks he’s alone. Tom is delighted.

Tom can’t stop smiling as he gets closer to the bathroom door. Will’s soft voice is carrying over the pouring water, echoing in the enclosed space.

“ _It's over and done with, it's over and done with…it's over and done with, it's over and done with…_ ”

Oh lord, not another one. 

_“It's over and done with, it's over, it's over…it's over and done with, baby here, let me hear ya…_ ”

Tom shakes his head and laughs in disbelief. How did the man manage to make the Reid brothers actually sound decent? 

No matter, he might as well enjoy the show. Tom goes to make himself comfortable on the couch as Will continues. “ _This is the story of losing my virginity…_ ”

Tom perks up. Oh?

“ _People, I'm making no claims to no mystery…_ ”

Ok, now he’s interested.

“ _But sometimes it feel like my sex life's all history…_ ”

Bloody hell, that man.

He can hear Will starting again on the chorus, but he doesn’t care. Tom is already shedding his jacket and shirt by the time he makes it to the bathroom door. He barges in, startling Will as he hears the older man curse and yank the shower curtain back at the noise.

“Bloody hell, Tom! You scared the shit out of me.” He watches as Tom wrestles with getting the rest of his clothes off. “What are you doing?”

Finally, Tom is free and throws his pants and underwear to the side in one swift motion. “What’s it look like? I’m joining you. No use in wasting hot water, eh?” He grins and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Will laugh. Tom’s heart fills with warmth. As well as another part of his body.

“Alright, come on, then.” Will pulls back the curtain and Tom happily jumps in with him. He’s immediately hit with hot water and takes a moment to get used to the temperature, sighing at the relaxing feeling of his muscles loosening under the soothing spray.

That is until Will reaches for him, and Tom remembers why he joined him in the first place.

“You know,” Tom says, letting Will settle his large hands on waist as he smooths his own over the older man’s chest, “your sex life is _far_ from history, babe.” He chuckles at Will’s annoyed expression, reaching around to pull them chest to chest. Will groans and Tom can feel his interest against his thigh, his own digging back. “If anything, it’s current news,” he gasps as Will moves against him.

He reaches up and pulls Will into a heated kiss. They are both flushed from the hot water and Will’s hair is hanging limp on his forehead and his lashes are clumped together making them look fuller and his lovely lips are red and kiss-bruised, and Tom is so attracted to this man it physically hurts. If Will’s intense gaze is anything to go by, he feels the exact same way. Tom pulls him down for another kiss, this one a whole lot dirtier, and things quickly escalate from there.

They run out of hot water 20 minutes later and they have to jump out in a hurry to avoid the freezing spray. Tom nearly brains himself on the bathroom sink, but it was totally worth it.

_3._

Will’s best mate is a lovely French woman named Lauri, who he’s known since they were in primary school.

After Lauri and her family move to Britain, Will had been her only friend, and that friendship remained strong through their whole lives. They even lived together during uni. Tom would have been jealous of their relationship from the start if he hadn’t learned that Lauri was most definitely _not_ into guys, and that she lived happily with her girlfriend of 4 years in a moderately sized flat 15 minutes away.

Lauri and Steph had a daughter—both women deciding to adopt the previous year. Her name was Charlotte Emmeline Duburcq-Marsay, born last June. She was just the most adorable baby Tom had ever laid eyes on and he fell in love instantly. Will was just as awestruck by her and even more so when Lauri and Steph asked him to be Charlotte’s godfather.

He took to the roll very seriously, as he does with most everything. Will had always been good with children, his nieces and the horde of kids he entertains during reading time at the bookshop where he works are a testament to that. Yet seeing the man hold such a small being in his large hands, so gentle and quiet and almost fatherly—if Tom had ovaries, they would have exploded on the spot.

They see the girls quite often, going to the pub with them on the weekends or having dinner with them at their place. They’ve babysat Charlie so much, Tom has lost count.

Tonight is one of those nights. Lauri and Steph are having a date night and he and Will are on babysitting duty. They’re at the girls’ flat so Charlie would be able to fall asleep more comfortably.

Will is heating up a bottle of formula while Tom lounges on the sofa with the baby, watching her eyes blink slowly in exhaustion.

“I think we wore her out,” Tom calls softly to Will, smiling as Charlie lets loose a small yawn. Will comes in a moment later, bottle ready and a burprag slung on his shoulder.

“Then I think it’s time for a bottle and bed,” Will says, coming to scoop Charlie into his arms carefully. “What do you say, _ma_ _petite_ _princesse_?” He asks as he rubs his nose with hers. Charlie coos in response. It’s so fucking cute.

“You sure you don’t want me to do it?” Tom asks. He always feels bloody useless around babies. Sure, he’s ok with Charlie, but he feels like Will does most of the work when they have her. Not that the older man complains. If anything he tends to hog Charlie all to himself without even realizing it. Tom can’t even be cross about it—they are just too cute together.

“It’s alright, I’ve got her,” Will assures him. He adjusts Charlie in his hold and heads for her nursery. “Why don’t you find something on the telly for us to watch when she’s down.”

“Alright.” He watches Will disappear down the hall and sighs. He turns the television on and tries to find something decent, which is not much on a Wednesday night. He dicks around on Netflix for a while and settles on a documentary that he’s pretty sure Will hasn’t seen yet.

30 minutes pass and still no Will. Charlie must be fighting it again. She may be cute but she’s a demon when it comes to bedtime. Tom decides to go see if he can be of any help, not wanting to sit there useless while Will did all the work.

He makes it halfway down the hall when he hears quiet murmuring coming from the nursery. Tom approaches quietly and peeks in through the crack in the door. Will is in the rocking chair set up by the cot, rocking slowly with Charlie against his chest, his hand covering her back. She’s fast asleep and Will’s eyes are closed too, but he’s singing quietly to the babe as he rocks.

“ _On a dirty glass…when the singer solemn was a honnie laddie…_ ” His voice is tired and slow and deep and only half there. He hums a little bit of the song, forgoing lyrics for a moment, before coming back once more. “ _If misty eyes can witness love and affection…_ ”

Tom really wishes that he hadn’t left his phone in the other room. He could probably go get it but knowing his luck Will could hear him and stop. Besides, he couldn’t look away, this was just too much.

“ _Why does the heart still resist…what the hell is wrong with you, I've got eyes of misty blue_ …”

Ok, probably not the most appropriate song to sing to an infant.

“ _All the…want to do…are all…ever wanted to…_ ”

And now Will was about to pass out. That was Tom’s cue. He knocks softly on the door and pushes it open. Will’s eyes blink open and he takes in deep breath, waking himself up.

“Sorry, babe,” Tom says quietly. “You looked like you were fixin’ to pass out.”

Will reaches the hand that is not holding Charlie up to rub at his eyes. “No, it’s fine. I must have been more tired than I thought.” He looks down at the baby in his arms. “She had a rough go, didn’t want to go down.”

“Want me to put her down?” Tom asks, and at Will’s nod, reaches out to take her out of his arms. He cradles her carefully, being sure not to wake her, and lays her down in her soft cot. “There you are, little miss. Sleep tight.” He gives her a kiss on her head before turning and pulling Will from the nursery.

They get settled on the couch before Tom says anything.

“We're terribly domestic, aren’t we?” He says. Will laughs against his shoulder.

“Terribly.”

“We’ve sunk so low.”

“That we have.”

“D’you want kids someday?”

He doesn’t know what made him ask it. They’ve never really talked about it in the 2 years they've been together. It hangs over their heads whenever they’re around Charlie, but Will has never asked and neither has Tom.

Will lifts his head from Tom’s shoulder and looks at him, his eyes scrutinizing. Tom tries not to squirm.

“Maybe,” Will finally replies. “You?”

“Probably,” he says back. They don’t look away from each other for a moment, reading each other with their eyes.

Will hums. “Well, alright then.” He lays his head back on Tom’s shoulder and Tom can hear the smile in his words. Tom smiles too.

“Yeah.” _Alright then._

_4._

Will does not get drunk often, but when he does, Tom finds it absolutely hilarious.

It’s Thursday and Tom is having to drag his inebriated boyfriend out of the pub well past midnight—Joe brought them out to celebrate his recent engagement and through all the revelry and laughter, manages to do something that Tom has never been able to do: get Will Schofield truly and properly pissed.

Will’s never been binge drinking with Joe before. Blakes know how to knock ‘em back and keep knocking’ ‘em. Tom’s been trying to keep up with his older brother for years, so he’s in better shape. Will never stood a chance.

“I c’n walk on my own, y’know,” Will admonishes Tom as the younger man holds on to his arm as they walk down the street. Tom would take him more seriously if he didn’t slur every other word or stumble every other step.

“Yes, yes, I know. I just want to help,” Tom assures him with a laugh. Will stumbles once more and Tom rights them as they continue down the street.

“I am very happy for Joe ‘n Leslie,” Will states loudly. He leans heavily into Tom, nearly sending them to the ground. “They took so long, I din’t think they’d’ve done it.”

"Right on that,” Tom grunts, getting an arm around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders to steady them. “They bloody danced around each other for years. Glad Joe finally grew a pair and asked him. I was gettin’ tired of his whinging.”

Will scoffs. “You should’ve heard Leslie. All day nothin’ bu’ _Joseph_ this an’ _Joseph_ that. _Is he gonna ask me_? _When’s he gonna do it? What’s takin’ him so long?_ Bloody fixin’ ta beat ‘im with his own bloody books, I was.”

Tom laughs hysterically at Will’s impression of his boss. Will laughs with him, snorting a bit, and Tom’s heart fills with such fondness for the man.

“All I know is that the bastard better treat my brother right, or else I’ll have ta kick his arse.” 

Will starts giggling like an absolute loon at that. Tom really doesn’t know what to do with a drunk Will Schofield. Gone is his quiet and shy boyfriend. He's been replaced by an openly silly and affectionate version of himself and Tom loves it.

Halfway home Will starts humming a tune under his breath. Tom can’t catch the lyrics, but it sounds familiar. Will starts swaying, knocking into Tom as he starts to add words to the hums.

“ _Hmm.._.’ _Cause I have no doubt...no doubt...hmm hmm hmmhmm.... love you, wanna to stay with you...hmm hmm_... _let’s get married..._ ”

Tom has a recent, slightly blurry memory of back at the pub. Earlier in the night, by the time Joe had shoved the third round of shots into their hands, Will had started a loud rendition of “Let’s Get Married” with Joe shouting along with him, the both of them managing to get half the pub singing along with them. At one point he was pretty sure Joe and Will were dancing with one another and Will was wearing a towel on his head. He can’t be sure, though, the whole night was madness.

“ _Let’s ge’ married!_ ” Will is practically crooning to the sky now and Tom can’t stop giggling. “ _Hold han’s an park a cat!_ ”

“Pretty sure those aren’t the lyrics, babe,” Tom laughs. His stomach is starting to hurt from all this laughing.

“Shut it, I know th’ song.” Will waves a finger in Tom’s face. He tries to look stern but only succeeds at looking cross-eyed. “There’s def’nitely a cat innit.”

Tom pats Will’s chest placatingly. “You’re right, Sco. There is a cat. Good job.”

Will lifts his head, looking around them in confusion. “Cat? Wha’ cat?”

Tom chuckles at Will’s lost expression and steers him back towards their flat. “Let’s jus’ get ya home, babe. You are completely fuckin’ drunk right now.”

“I am _not_ tha’ drunk. B’sides, you are, too,” Will accuses him with a childish glare.

Tom scoffs. “I’ve had practice drinkin' with Joe. You on the other hand, should’ve paced yourself.” He sees their flat up ahead and sighs in relief. “C’mon, let’s get you inside and to bed. You can sleep this off.”

Tom props Will up against the wall as he fishes for their key, the older man beginning to hum the song once more, eyes closing sleepily and body slumping.

“No, no,” Tom says as he gets the door open and ushers his boyfriend in. “We do not sleep outside. We sleep inside, c’mon.”

Tom maneuvers Will through the flat with some difficulty. The man was all limp-limbed and no help. Tom barely gets him to the bedroom before he collapses face-first on top of the bed, fully clothed. “There we go,” Tom huffs, exhausted.

He gets Will ready for bed, removing his shoes, trousers, and jumper, leaving him in just his underwear. Tom removes his own clothing tiredly. By the time he gets into bed Will has rolled over on to his back and is humming again.

“ _Hmm...le’s ge’ married..._ ” he hums sleepily, eyes closed and so close to passing out.

“Tha’ better not be your fuckin’ proposal, Sco,” Tom grumbles into his pillow. Will snores in response.

In the morning, Will will be puking his guts out and nursing a terrible hangover. Tom will entertain himself with singing “Let’s Get Married” very loudly to Will’s cursing.

_5._

Tom pushes through the door of _novel._ late Saturday morning, the bell jingling over his head loudly.

He’s assaulted with the musky scent of paper and ink, a hint of freshly brewed tea hanging in the air. The place is cozy and warm, only a few customers milling about looking through the shelves of new and used books.

Allie is sorting books at the counter and when she sees him, she smiles widely.

“Hi, Tom,” she greets, her American accent crisp and pleasant.

He smiles back. “Hey, Allie! How’re you, today?”

She shrugs, moving a few books to the side. “Oh, you know, saving the world one book at a time. A library in London cleaned out their collections and Les purchased a good portion of their leftovers.” She waves her hand over the stacks on the counter. “He’s got us doing busywork today.”

He grimaces. “Yeah, I can see that.”

She sees him looking around and smirks. “Here to see Will?”

He laughs sheepishly. “Yeah, he left his wallet at the flat.” He pulls out the object as proof, giving her an innocent smile.

Her dark eyes narrow suspiciously, but she nods to the back. “He’s taking inventory. Go on back.”

“Thanks, Allie.” He goes to leave the front, then turns back around. “Your cousin— “

“He’s out,” she says with a knowing smile. “Shouldn’t be back for another hour.”

Tom grins and gives her a wink. “You’re an angel."

“Just keep it down,” she orders as she gets back to work.

He laughs before heading back to the storerooms. It’s much darker in here than in the front, no windows to let in natural light. Old fluorescent bulbs giving the huge room an odd yellow glow, casting shadows along the maze of bookshelves that go from one’s side of the room to the other. Tom doesn’t see Will so heads into the stacks to hunt him down.

He's halfway towards the opposite end of the room when he hears singing coming from the last stack. Smiling fondly, Tom makes his way over and quietly leans around the shelf. He sees Will, clipboard in hand and pencil in the other, marking off inventory. He starts swaying as he scans the titles of books in front of him, his soft voice deep and husky in the silent room.

“ _It could be tomorrow, or it could be today…when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay…_ ”

Will’s brow is furrowed in concentration, causing a cute little wrinkle in his forehead that Tom just wants to smooth down with his thumb. His hair is sticking up all over the place like he’s run his hand through it multiple times already and it looked darker in the dim lighting. He's wearing the blue shirt that brings out his eyes that Tom loves so much, and the trousers he decided to wear today clung to his ass just right. It was like Will was intentionally trying to taunt him as he left the flat that morning.

Will still hasn’t noticed Tom watching him, too engrossed in his work. And the song.

“ _If it’s tomorrow, or if it’s today…I don’t say it will be, I just say it may…when I’m on my knees, to the gates I’ll stumble…and plead my case, in a style that’s humble…_ ”

Will was really getting into it at this point, bobbing head and shaking his hips a little. Tom covers his mouth to keep from laughing.

“ _It could be tomorrow, or it could be today…when the sky takes the soul, the earth takes the clay…_ ”

Will bends over to look on one of the lower shelves and Tom can’t hold it in anymore. He whistles in appreciation, startling the other man.

“Nice arse!" He calls, grinning at Will’s frustrated look.

“ _Really_?” 

Tom raises his hands. “Hey, it’s not my fault you were more focused on your solo than your surroundings.” He sees Will’s ears go red and he chuckles. “I’ve been meaning to ask—what’s with The Proclaimers? That’s all I’ve heard you sing this week. You know there are better bands out there, right?”

Will’s blushing now and Tom finds it so fucking endearing.

“Yeah, well…” he fidgets, and Tom can tell he’s embarrassed. “Ellie was going through mum’s stuff a few weeks ago and found some of her old records. Apparently, she was a fan.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Tom see’s Will swallow, an old pain in his eyes. This was something he didn’t talk about often. Now Tom felt awful for making fun of him. 

Will continues, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “I don’t know, it just—it helps me feel a bit closer to her. Listening to her music. It’s ridiculous, I know.”

“No,” Tom says, feeling a familiar pain in his chest. He comes closer, grabbing Will’s hands in his own and giving it them comforting squeeze. “It’s not ridiculous. I know what you mean. You think I _like_ watching _Hondo_?” He scoffs. “Hell, no. But it was my da’s favorite movie and it makes me feel closer to him when I watch it.”

Will smiles a little, pulling them closer by their intertwined hands. “Always thought you looked constipated when you watched that.”

“I’m not a big fan of Westerns, alright?” He defends. He raises an eyebrow playfully. “Better than a Scottish rock band from the ‘80s, though, ain’t it?” Will huffs out a laugh.

They stand there a moment in comfortable silence, chest to chest and breathing the same air. Will is looking down at Tom tenderly, his blue eyes shining, and Tom feels his chest swell.

They remain that way for a few more minutes before Will sniffs and pulls back, seeming to have returned to normal. His brows are furrowed in confusion.

“What are you doing here, again?” 

“Oh!” Tom pulls out Will’s wallet and waves it. “You left this at the flat.”

Will’s eyes narrow. “I’m pretty sure I had my wallet before I left this morning.”

“And I’m pretty sure I filched it out of your pocket when I gave you that goodbye kiss.” 

Will gives him a bemused look. “And why would you do that?”

Tom growls in frustration, motioning to Will’s appearance. “You can’t just leave the flat looking that and not expect me to do something about it! It gave me an excuse to come see you.”

“You know you can visit whenever you like, right?”

“This made it less suspicious!”

Will laughs and pulls Tom to him again. There’s heat in his eyes when he asks, “So what are you going to do about it?”

Heat pools in Tom’s stomach. Impulsively, he reaches around and grabs hold of Will’s ass, giving his cheeks a squeeze. He hears the older man suck in a breath.

“I’ve always wanted to have a go at it with you here. At your work.” He places a few open kisses on Will’s neck, the older man’s breathing increasing. Will’s hands tighten on his hips, fingers digging in enough to bruise. “Push you up against the shelves. Have my way with you.”

Will groans as Tom bites down on his neck, sucking a spot there. He can feel himself hardening at the sound. He pulls back a little, pushing Will until his back hits the shelf, and brings their lips together hungrily. Will’s hands move up to his face, holding him steady as he bites into him. Tom rests his hands on Will’s chest, feeling the hard muscle there.

They break away, both breathing heavily. Will’s pupils are dilated, and his cheeks are flushed prettily. The man was absolutely fucking gorgeous.

“Have your way with me then,” Will whispers, voice rough.

Tom doesn’t have to be told twice. He immediately drops to his knees, hands trailing down Will’s waist and the older man’s hand finding its way into his hair. His mouth waters at the bulge in front of him, the man’s trousers doing little to hide anything. He goes to undo the zipper…

“I’d rather you not. Books are very hard to clean, you see.”

They shoot away from each other, Tom landing hard on his ass and Will nearly braining himself on the shelf he was leaning against. They both look to see Leslie standing at the entrance of the stack, giving them an unimpressed look.

“Blake, I must ask that you stop bothering my staff. It’s bad for business,” the bookshop owner says dryly.

Tom feels completely mortified, his face going beet red as he stands. Will is just as red when he looks at him, blue eyes wide.

Leslie tuts, looking between them. “My shop is not your bedroom, boys. Keep it at home.”

They both nod, closed-lipped.

“Good.” He motions to Will. “Get back to work, Will. We have a lot of inventory to go through.”

“Yes, sir,” Will says, quickly turning around and picking up his clipboard again. Tom can see him trying to adjust his trousers as he goes.

“Blake,” Leslie addresses Tom. Tom immediately gives him his attention. “This is a staff-only area. If you’re not going to buy anything, then leave.”

“Yes, right. Sorry.” Tom stammers out. He looks back at Will, but his boyfriend won’t even look at him. Some help he was.

“I’ll see you at home, yeah?” He asks and Will nods without saying anything, the tip of his ears still red.

Leslie is giving him a withering look, and future brother-in-law or not, he knows that is his cue to get the fuck out. He leaves the storeroom at a quick pace, going out into the main storefront where Allie tries to give him an apologetic look, but she can’t stop laughing.

Tom can’t get out of there bloody fast enough.

_+1_

It's Sunday morning, and Tom wakes slowly, his groggy mind registering the sensation of something running up and down his back lightly.

He hums and pushes his face deeper into his pillow. The feather-light touches go down his back, then over his shoulder and up the back of his neck, teasing the short hairs on his nape. His arms break out in goosebumps at the feeling.

Fingertips play with is hair for a moment before they disappear and are replaced with soft, warm lips on neck. The kisses were light and chaste, being peppered down his neck, his shoulder blades, his back, and up again. Puffs of breath tickle his skin in their path. Tom sighs pleasantly, enjoying the attention. 

It’s not long before the kisses turn hungry, a mouth latching on to the juncture of his neck and beginning to suck and nip. Tom gasps, his toes curling underneath the sheets. Something pokes hard into his back as the warm body behind him shifts impossibly closer, an arm slinging over his hip to pull him in.

“Well, g’mornin’,” Tom grunts as teeth bite into his neck. He arches back to allow better access.

It’s another minute of nipping and sucking before the lips remove themselves, returning one more time to place a soothing kiss on the no doubt impressive hickey. Tom huffs and turns over, being greeted with his boyfriend leaning over him, his lips red and wet from their previous activity.

“Satisfied?” Tom asks in amusement. Will smiles sweetly, his long fingers reaching up to dance along his bruised neck. The younger man shivers.

“Couldn’t help it, love. Just wanted to taste you,” Will murmurs, blue eyes soft and hooded.

Tom smiles and reaches up to pull his boyfriend into a proper kiss, tasting him on his tongue thoroughly.

Before it can turn into a full-blown snog, Will pulls them apart, and Tom whines. He’s already painfully hard, and Will’s member is digging into his side. He likes where this is going, he wants it to keep going.

Tom looks up into Will’s face, the man leaning over him, using his arm to hold him up above the younger man. Tom see’s something unbearably tender in Will’s expression as he gazes down at him. The sunlight coming in through the curtains behind him illuminates him, making his skin and hair shine golden. His bedhead is especially atrocious, sticking up all over the place, but it does little to take away from how handsome the man is. God, Tom was so in love with him that he wants to cry.

“I love you,” Tom breathes.

Will’s eyes crinkles has he smiles down at him. His hand comes up to touch Tom’s cheek tenderly. 

“And I love you, darling.” He leans down to slowly caress his lips over Tom’s. A brief touch then gone again. Not nearly enough. Before Tom can pull him back in for more, Will takes a breath and does something completely surprising.

“ _When I wake up…_ ” Will begins to sing, slow and soft, smiling at Tom’s shocked expression, “ _well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man that wakes up next to you…_ ”

His voice is breathy and lilting and beautiful. He’s gazing down at Tom without a hint embarrassment, completely at ease. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into the man, but Tom can’t look away.

“ _When I go out…yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you…_ ”

Will shifts to lean completely over Tom, bringing himself lower over the younger man’s body. He trails kisses down Tom’s chest and the younger man can do nothing but lay there and breath in the moment, entirely blown away.

“ _If I get drunk_ ,” Tom can feel the smile Will presses into his sternum. “ _Well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you…_ ” Tom laughs, causing Will’s head to bounce a bit.

The man continues to make his way down Tom’s torso, his lips brushing plains and curves. His soft breaths make Tom’s skin pebble as he goes, even though his body feels like it’s on fire.

“ _And if I haver…hey, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you…_ ” he places a gentle kiss on the birthmark on Tom’s lower belly making his stomach jump. He lays his head on Tom’s belly, nuzzling into the skin there, his arms going under the younger man to cradle him. Tom finds his hand going to Will’s head, threading his fingers into his soft hair.

“ _And I would walk five hundred miles…and I would walk five hundred more…just to be the man who walked a thousand miles to fall down at your door…_ ”

Tom can feel the vibration of Will’s throat against his midsection and it makes his body tingle in the best way. Large hands are caressing his back underneath him and Will’s body is heavy and warm on his legs. Tom let’s out a shaky breath, utterly overwhelmed with emotion.

Will lifts his head suddenly, looking up at Tom, his face open and joyful. He gets his hands underneath him and begins to crawl up the length of Tom.

“ _And_ _I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more…_ ”

His voice picks up speed slightly and Tom laughs as Will gets level with him, the older man grinning down at him.

“ _Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles…_ ” his voice starts to taper, slowing and softening, “ _to fall down at your…_ ” he brings his lips close to Tom’s, smiling wider,“ _…door…_ ”

He pulls Tom into a sweet kiss, his whole body going limp and crushing Tom in the best way. Tom brings his hands to Will’s back, hugging the other man to him.

"That was a surprise," Tom says when they take a breath. He's never been serenaded like that before. It was fucking exhilarating. Will smiles, brushing their noses together.

"I'm just happy," Will replies softly.

Tom’s heart is filled to the brim, bursting at the seams with fondness and love for the man he has in his arms. Will never stops surprising him. Never stops showing that he cares, that he loves him.

And for the next few hours, as Will shows Tom exactly all the ways that he loves him, Tom knows, however bloody cheesy it may be, that he would walk a thousand miles just to be with this man. Will is all that he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I suck at endings.
> 
> (Btw, go watch George Mackay singing 500 Miles (Sunshine on Leith) on YouTube and you'll get a pretty good idea of how the +1 scene sounded in my head.
> 
> And the pub scene? Also from Sunshine on Leith. It’s hilarious.)
> 
> And there you have it! Corny, wasn’t it? Be prepared, I have many ideas for this series, and most of them are just as fluffy and soft as this one.
> 
> Just a few notes:  
> -I have nothing against The Proclaimers. They aren't my favorite band by any means, but I do like their songs. So if I riff on them a bit here, it's just for comedic purposes.  
> -I didn't know what we were calling Lauri's baby, so I named her Charlotte--Charlie for short.  
> -If you're wondering who "Steph" is, she's the Steph from Pride (2017), a movie George Mackay played in and one of my favorite films.  
> -And if you're wondering who "Allie" is, she's another character from a George Mackay movie--Marrowbone, which I also adore.  
> -"Hondo" is one of my dad's favorite films (BIG John Wayne fan), so I used it this in the same frame of reference.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for rambling - thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
